User talk:Moppy244f1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Moppy244f1! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Bajoran First Republic page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 19:36, July 4, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Bajoran First Republic Please do not re-add information regarding the Polish First Republic. This has no relevance to the article, which is about a fictional government that has nothing to do with Poland.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits Please keep in mind that the links for ships such as the HMS Bounty are supposed to be formatted as . Please do not change them. Your recent edits have also changed the formatting of the articles- please be careful when making edits.--31dot 22:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Looking through your edits, it appears you are reverting articles to earlier versions, which often messes up the formatting. Please be more careful; there is a warning when editing an out-of-date revision of an article.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC)